ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Futari Wa Pretty Cure Omniverse
Futari wa Pretty Cure Omniverse is AliceTheGamer(formerly Twilightsparkle64)'s Pretty Cure series on ben 10 fanfiction wiki written by Alice Managelo (Username: AliceTheGamer) aired on December 3, 2012 Plot 16 years old boy Ben Tennyson and his 16 years old younger twin brother Mike-Michael Tennyson just can't understand each other. They are always arguing and just can't get along. But then one day they met E.V.O. fairies Yue and they told them, that they are legendary warriors Pretty Cure and find more Pretty Cure Warrior. Can they fight as partners? Will being Pretty Cure help them realize their real feelings? In Magical World Peoples always lived in peace, but one day they were attacked by Vilgax's Army who want all colorful to disappear from all worlds. The Great Creator Named Molly Kelley sent E.V.O. fairies Yue to find legendary warriors Pretty Cure and the lost Linkle Stones to save Magical World again! The Adoptation of Series Characters Main Characters (Main Cure) *Ben Tennyson/'Cure Eternal' (キュアエターナル Kyua Etanaru) *Mike Tennyson/'Cure Fairy' (キュアフェアリー Kyua Fearī) *Ben Tennyson (Ben 23)/'Cure Crystal' (キュアクリスタル Kyua Kurisutaru) *Zak Saturday/'Cure Sunset' (キュアサンセット Kyua Sansetsudo) *Kevin Levin/'Cure Bluemoon' (キュア ブルムン Kyua Burumun) Fairies *Brocoli: Ben's Fairy Partner *Yue (ユエー): The Guide Fairy Of Ben's Pretty Cure Team and Kevin's Fairy Partner *Kurun/Kur-run(クルン): Zak's Fairy Partner *Agent Garnet (ガルネット): Rex's Fairy Partner and Spinel's Girlfriend *Agent Spinel (スピネル): Noah's Fairy Partner and Garnet's Boyfriend *Agent Ruby (ルビ): Caesar's Fairy Partner *Agent Amethyst (アメチッス): Eriole's Fairy Partner Minor Characters (Pretty Cure's League) * Magister Natalie Blackstone (美墨 なぎさ Misumi Nagisa) * Magister Hannah Whitehouse (雪城 ほのか Yukishiro Honoka) * Magister Hilary Melo (九条 ひかり Kujou Hikari) * Magister Sarah Bloomdale (日向 咲 Hyuuga Saki) * Magister May Hawkson * Magister Kristine Jones * Magister Michelle Jones * Magister Nicole Olivera * Magister Rena Nander * Magister Melody Love * Magister Claire Audery * Magister Katelin Simone * Magister Kimberly Melona * Magister Lauren Managello * Magister Marley Allerdan * Magister Megan Pinebush * Magister Sabrina Redwind The Students/Childrens Of Pretty Cure's League Full Heart Team * Nancy Blackstone * Tifa Whitehouse * Jinny Melo Floral Star Team * Lily Bloomsdale * Ostrick Hawkson Alright! (Love Love!) Team * Mandy Olivera * Olivia Nander * Clara Love * Jasmin Audery * Katie Simone * Rosalina Melona Fruity Fresh Team * Alice Managello * Edna Allderan * Jessica Pinebush * Bella Redwind Other Pretty Cure Students Brave Heart Team (Debut) *Aelita Managelo *Robin Allderan *Edward Pinebush *Rihanna Redwind Movie Only Character Movie/All Stars DX 3 Debut *Pairie Saturday *Eric Cartman *Stan Marsh *Kyle Brolovski *Kenny MCCormick *Steven Universe *Garnet *Pearl *Amethyst *Peridot *Lapis Lazuli *Rose Quartz *Rex Salazar/Cure Beast (キュア ビッス Kyua Bizzu) *Noah Nixon/Cure Glitter (キュア グリッタル Kyua Gurittaru) *Caesar Salazar/Cure Powerful (キュアパワフル Kyua Pawafuru) *Eriole Stamford/Cosmic Rose (コズミック ロズ Kozumikku Rozu) *Star Greenberg/Cure Ballade *Stuart Greenberg/White Lightning Crystal Palace Empire * Molly Kelley The Great Creator * Sergant Holia Blaze * Maria Dazzle * Olivia The Fortuner Villains *Shadow Quartz *Isabella *Celina *Leona *Dark Pretty Cure 5 *Atemis *Vilgax *Chronos Item *Linkrun *Linkle Armlet *Emerald Sword *Ruby Mace *Jasper Claw *Aquamarine Dagger *Sapphire Bow *Linkle Wand Platinum *Linkle Wand Cresendo *Linkle Wand Harmonix *Linkle Wand Cosmical The Lost Linkle Stones * Linkle Stone Emerald * Linkle Stone Ruby * Linkle Stone Jasper * Linkle Stone Aquamarine * Linkle Stone Sapphire Other Futari Wa Pretty Cure Omniverse Short Ben 10: The Ultimate Pretty Cure All Stars The Movie DX 3: The Protector of Holy Dimension Category:Bad Grammar Category:Series Category:Debut Series